


Fantasmas

by Annabethstolepipersbreakfast



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a song, Car Accident, Fantasmas by Serbia, M/M, fight, if you wanna listen to it, it's in spanish but i translated it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabethstolepipersbreakfast/pseuds/Annabethstolepipersbreakfast
Summary: They had been fighting about something stupid and Lance said some things that crossed the line, Keith had left the apartment in a state that worried Lance. He felt the guilt consume him.





	Fantasmas

_I’m still without light, still scared, my ghosts don’t let me sleep, and they torture me because I made you suffer._

It was 2am.

Lance sat on his bed, thinking about how to apologize to his boyfriend.

_This room feels immense, but bigger is the hole in my heart; it’s breaking because you’re not here._

They had been fighting about something stupid and Lance said some things that crossed the line, Keith had left the apartment in a state that worried Lance. He felt the guilt consume him.

_I prefer you above anyone else, but you are used to everyone treating you bad._

Keith had left two days ago, Lance had tried calling him, at least to know that he was okay, but it went straight to voicemail.

_Stop being scared of my ghosts. They’re leaving now; you are the most special thing to me._

He called Shiro instead, and thank god Keith had been crashing at his place.

_Don’t cry anymore; try to replace my kisses with someone else’s lips._

He couldn’t bare it anymore, he needed to see Keith, tell him how much he loves him and apologize for his anger drive words.

_Tell me Goodbye. What happened to us? I promised I wouldn’t let you go._

There was a storm outside that seemed to fit how Lance’s heart felt, troubled, scared and angry at himself. He got in to his car and started driving to Shiro’s house. He had to do this now.

_I’m still stuck in hell, my demons don’t let me sleep, they torture me for making you suffer._

He could barely see the road in front of him thanks to the heavy rain that was falling. He tried to slow down, but couldn’t. He lost control of the car and crashed.

_I prefer you above anyone else, but you’re used to not trusting people._

He woke up in a hospital room.He felt a bit of pain on his chest and his head was killing him. Lance looked to his right and saw a sleeping Keith on a chair next to his bed.

“Keith” His boyfriend opened his eyes and before he could register anything else they were both hugging and crying.

“i-I’m so sorry Keith, I love you so much! Please forgive me for what I said I-“

“Lance shhhh it’s fine”. He wiped Lances tears and kissed his lips “it’s okay, we’re okay”

_I promised I wouldn’t let you go._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! i really like this song and i thought of Klance so i had to write something about it even if it's bad bc i'm no writer lol


End file.
